Forum:PPZ570 Orion modded
I just wanted to say this. There is a modded orion called the PPZ570.3 Vicious Orion going around (lvl. 61 sell value 999999 2.4x zoom, 1019 damg, 2.4 rof etc.) Funny thing is My (origional) PPZ470.3 is not a mod and beats the modded version! (only with zoom though but it makes it look way better!) Besides if a orion has the 570 thing it should have a 2.7 rof and mine's only 2.4. I have this with other guns aswell that they can beat the modded version of guns. anywayz if you have a gun that beats the modded version plz post away! No signature found... 15:50, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Imminent sense that a truckload of bullshit is coming. Vicious caps at f/r 1.4, Liquid at ~930-960 damage. Oh, and "mine's PPZ470.3!! aka: legit beond anything in comprehantion! LOLD (just to make that clear)", what the heck? --Nagamarky 15:58, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Theres this twisted shredder sniper rifle that does 1223x3 dam 94.3 acc and 4.6 rof. Its legit beyond anything in comprehention as well!!!!! Pimps'N'Giggles 16:16, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Call me crazy but what I can't comprehend is how a "legit beyond anything..." sniper can have a double prefix much less have an SMG prefix (twisted) AND a shotgun prefix (shredder). For example, I have a Twisted Bessie that does 1985 damage and is "MODDED beyond comprehension.' The only legit sniper that does multiplied damage (that I'm aware of) is the Jakobs Skullsmasher. The only thing that looks remotely legit about this sniper might be the 4.6 Rof. It may have started life as a Penetrator. Fryguy42 18:33, April 27, 2010 (UTC) @OP - that is a legit weapon. I dup'ed my PPZ570.3 Liquid Orion 844/97.8/2.7/16/2.7x/x3 and changed it to 'barrel4' and 'Vicious' prefix and got a PPZ570.3 Vicious Orion 1019/96.2/2.4/16/2.7x/x4 that matches your 'mod'. The 'barrel4' bumped up power and elemental effect but crippled accuracy (IMO, accuracy below 97 is useless at range) and the 'Vicious' prefix bumped up power more but dropped RoF. -- MeMadeIt 17:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Changing prefixes bypasses the modding filter. Liquid needs a statistical fire rate of less than 0.5 (the itemcard fire rate is a function of the reciprocal); and Vicious needs reload speed of at most 3.0 - in the event that both criteria are met, Liquid @ 2.5 still has a higher prefix priority than Vicious @ 2.2 --Nagamarky 17:35, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : So you are saying that this Vicious Orion is indeed a 'mod' because the higher Fire Rate and Prefix Priorities dictate that it have 'Liquid'? -- MeMadeIt 17:50, April 27, 2010 (UTC) what kind of shit are you talk'n bout? : See? Game mechanics are more complicated that most of you realize. ;) No it's just that you are talking shit bout guns that are legit say'n they arn't have you ever met a GEARBOX employee? well I did and you know what? He sayd my orion (not the 2.4x zoom) IS LEGIT! Oh buhuhu angry that you theory bout guns and their programming is finaly wronged by a guy that knows something bout the game becouse he helped making it? LMAO! Well ... I met *2* GBX empl ... no no ... I *AM* a GBX employee ... yeah that's it ... and I say it's modded!